


Where are You Christmas?

by whovianpotterhead17



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianpotterhead17/pseuds/whovianpotterhead17
Summary: CJ thought her last Christmas in The White House would be lonely that was until a certain man dressed in a red suit comes to see her. I do not own the lyrics that are in this story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @Aerosmiley219

CJ Cregg was sitting alone in her office on Christmas Eve looking at pictures of her friends that all have left her. "I know that all of you are probably happy right now. I never showed my loneliness that I feel."

"Ho-ho-ho, Merry Christmas Claudia Jean." She looks up in time to see a gift land on her desk.

"Has Santa Danny come back."

"Maybe, I came here to see someone have a special Christmas."

"Danny, it is hard to have a good Christmas when all of my friends have left me to finish what we all started together."

"Come here." He brings her into his arms. "CJ, I know that this is hard for. You should know that they all still love you. Not like I do, but they all love you." She puts her head on his shoulder.

"You currently are one of the few people that I can actually talk to right now."

"What do you mean by that?"

"My friends abandoned me. Some for the next guy, one for a crime, and the other one I haven't seen or heard from since he left to run for a Congressional election."

"How about I prove to you that you still have friends in The White House, and most of the ones that left still are there for you."

"Danny, as much as I want to believe you, but most everyone started to treat me differently when I got this promotion."

"That happens. I have a feeling that they just needed to adjust to you being the boss of all of them."

"Yah."

"Come on turn that frown upside down. It's Christmas time for joy and time for cheer."

"Not this year. It feels more like Where are you Christmas, why can't I find you, why have you gone away, where is the laughter, you used to bring me."

"Now, you have me to bring you laughter. You have a beautiful voice." She leans her head on his shoulder "you CJ Cregg, are one of the most amazing people that I know. You never give up on someone, intelligent, loving, extremely beautiful. Just to name a few things."

"Danny, what did I ever do to deserve someone like you in my life."

"CJ, I should say that. Come on I have something that can't be carried for you."

"I just want to stay here like this."

"I have a feeling that you are going to like this." He steps out of her arms which forces her head to fall off his shoulder she then follows him to The Roosevelt room. When he pushes her inside "I see Carol, Charlie, Kate, Will, and I think."

"Claudia Jean, I hear that you have a surprise Christmas party." Says The President as he enters "I also hear that a certain former redheaded reporter set this all up for you." Both him and Abbey go up to her "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas sir, mam."

"Merry Christmas CJ. I know that our relationship has changed, but you do realize that I still say you are one of my friends."

"Thank you."

"I think we should start the party" Danny interjects after checking his phone. After 20 minutes CJ notices that Danny leaving.

"What are you doing Concannon?"

"I have some more."

"CJ!"

"You got Josh?"

"Yes, I did also Donna and Annabeth. Called Sam, but he couldn't make it, so he mailed me this" he takes out a Christmas card.

"I could just." Before she finishes the sentence Josh brings her into a big hug. "Hello, Joshua."

"Come on guys' we need to celebrate Christmas."

"CJ, there is a few more guests. A few reporters that you formed a friendship with."

"Which ones?"

"Katie Witt, Chris, and Mark."

"Those three."

"Yep, somehow they found out I was planning this for you and insisted that they would be invited with promises that it all would be off the record."

"That is fine."

"Now, go talk to your friends this party is for you."

"Thank you Danny", she kisses his cheek "that is all I can do right now."

"I'm ok with that. Your smile is payment enough for me." Throughout the night Danny watches how mingles with her friends, and smiles every time he hears her laugh.

"You still got it bad don't you Danny?"

"Katie, it is more than that. I love her."

"Of course you do. That has been obvious, since the first time you played Santa for her." He moves toward the group when an argument comes up between CJ and Josh.

"Hay, hay everyone take a breath."

"I was left alone by you all."

"You are not alone, you could have joined us on the campaign."

"I am loyal to Bartlet!"

"Danny how come you left her."

"She had her friends at her side. Her happiness is all that matters to me. The moment I heard that all of her friends were gone; I called her so she would know that she had someone." There is a whistle to break everything up.

"We all are still family. Josh, you are shaping the nest guy. CJ, you have a future with a guy who loves you."

"Mr. President, CJ and I aren't a couple."

"Yet." Abbey says "now how about we call Sam and bug him."

"I have an idea, Carol do you still have a stereo in your office?"

"Yes."

"Go get it, so we can play Christmas music."

"Ok." Carol leaves.

"I say this party needs cheering up, and as I am Santa Danny right now; I say we play some Christmas music. Ho-ho-ho." CJ goes up to Danny.

"Thank you, Danny, for everything."

"CJ, for the hundredth time you don't need to thank me." As Carol comes back she quickly snaps a picture of CJ and Danny, because she knows that they will eventually end up together. She turns on the music when I Saw Momma Kissing Santa Claus comes on which makes the few reporters and Carol start to laugh while CJ and Danny blush.

"Hay, Mark do you remember that Christmas Eve years ago when Danny dressed up as Santa and kissed CJ." During this everyone is looking at CJ and Danny.

"Just think I asked CJ if there were any sparks."

"Oh, Josh, I think there probably was if CJ and Danny are blushing as much as they are. There blushing is matching the Santa suit that he has on." 

Danny takes CJ in his arms "I know you may not want to hear this, but I called Toby and he wished you a Merry Christmas."

"Danny, I am still mad at him."

"I have a feeling that you two are going to make up one day."

"How do you know that?"

"A friendship that you shared with Toby is rare, and I know that you two still love one another."

"Danny."

"Hey, today is meant to be happy; that is all that I have ever wanted for you."

"Come home with me tonight, so I can actually give you a proper thank you."

"CJ."

"You deserve it, Danny. I have never known any guy who has done something like this for me. You are going to like this." She looks up at him seductively. "Danny, I mean it."

"CJ, I think you may want to put the bedroom eyes away," says Donna as she passes by "you two may not be dating, but something is certainly going on."

"Thank you, Donna."

"Anytime for my friend." 

The party slows down as everyone leaves CJ takes Danny's head in her hands to kiss him "that is how I wanted to thank you, Danny."

"Ok, I know I said that you didn't need to thank me, but that sure is one way that is amazing."

"You know the offer is still standing to come over to my place. There may be something for you under my tree."

"I am going to enjoy unwrapping it."

"I'm not talking about me, Nimrod" CJ laughs "it is something that I have been meaning to give to you for a few years."

"Ok."

A few hours later. "Here it is."

"It's a pen"

"Yes, it is. It is the pen that dotted the "i" in Josiah Bartlet."

"Really."

"Yes, look at The Presidential seal."

"This is a thoughtful gift. Wasn't that bill signing around the same time as the kissing?"

"Yes, it was. This has been the best Christmas that I have had in awhile."

"I hope that the rest of your Christmases are as good as this one." He leans into to kiss her.

.........Five years later.......

"And her next Christmases were better than the last especially when she found out that she would have a Christmas baby in 2008."

"Yahhhh, tell me another mommy."

"How about you go to sleep so the real Santa can come visit."

"Ok, goodnight mommy" CJ kisses Abigal Jean Concannon "goodnight Daddy." Danny comes from his post watching CJ telling their little girl a Christmas bedtime story; knowing that she left a few things out.

"Good night Princess. Daddy loves you."

"Don't forget that mommy loves you too." Their three old snuggles with her goldfish stuffed animal.

Danny and CJ go out to the front room "so my Christmas wish that year came true."

"It sure did Danny. I love you."

"I love you too Claudia Jean Concannon."


End file.
